Ling Chinaball
Ling China |nativename =Heavenly People's Republic of Ling China 玲代 |image = Ling.png |caption = |reality = Greater China |government = People's Republic |capital = Beijingball |personality =Collectivist |language = Chinese languages Mongol languages Uyghur Tibetan Manchu Russian And many others |religion = Irreligion Shenism Taoism Confucianism Mahayana Buddhism Vajrayana Buddhism Chinese Salvationism Protestantism Catholicism Orthodoxy Sunni Islam Tengriism Shamanism Animism |military =Chinese People’s Army |gender = Male |friends = Russian Greater SFSRball New Soviet Unionball United Koreaball Ling Tringapore Malay Federationball New Vietnamball Great People's Republic of the Philippinesball Thai Siamball Kouanchao Laoball New Khmerball Second Indonesian Republicball Great NepalRawr Khaing Burmaball Greater Lankaball Bengali Isamajahball New Islamic Iranball United Arab Republicball United Greeceball Belayevan Rusball Majhradanni Afghanistanball PR of the Caribbeanball Bolivarian Gran Colombiaball Pan American Socialist Unionball Oceanic Communist Unionball USSARball PR of Free Texasball SR Cascadiaball Red Americaball OFNAball and pretty much everyone as long as they don’t attack or harm him|enemies = Japanese Unionball NAUball Second British Empireball Greater Indiaball New French Republicball New NATOball Oceanic Empireball Timorball Cheongug Dynastyball and everyone who attacks or rebel against him |likes = Chinese nation, Heavenlism, other asians, chinese traditions and modernity growing up together, socialist patriotism, communism, industries, factories, high technologies, science, astronomy, crushing capitalists and traitors |hates = American influence, capitalism, sushi rapists, fascism, democracy, invaders, imperialists, western liberalism, lose wars |founded = 2251 |ended =2395 |predecessor =Remnants of Chinaball, New Mengjiangball, Japanese Unionball chinese occupied clay |onlysuccessor = |bork = Tao Tao, 陶 陶 |food = Dim Sum, Rice, Mantou, Noodle |intospace = Yes, they also have colonies |notes = |type =Sino Tibetan|successor = Sun Chinaball, Second Mengjiang Khanateball, Merkezi Khanateball|affiliation = FEAUball International Socialist Blocball}}Ling Chinaball will be a countryball of Asia. Ling is a heavenly republic, it is a new type of republic created by the first master. It also the Chinese entity that lived the most. History The start Ling China was born in a complicated way however stands out of by its glorious history after the foundation. Ling's foundation originated from a general of the Chinese army who had fought in the war and was a very popular figure in his region, he was the well-known master Chang. The government of that time China was getting very weak after being defeated in two wars against Mengjiang and recently the Japanese invasion of China that ended up with the loss of the most parts of northern provinces and occupation of most parts of Hebei, which made nationalism grow in the country. This led the government to intensify capitalist policies in the hope to get some merit internationally. This, on the other hand, made a lot of people angry because they still wanted the government to keep a socialist basis. Following the crisis, the business with foreigner groups and companies increased since they promised to rebuild China, but in the end they were just parasites and the debt increased as well. Chang who even being part of the army was not a sympathizer of the government ideology that was very liberal, was one of the first to stand in favor of a change of government, which caused his expulsion of the army, after being expelled he was condemned for betraying the country. In his defense, he said that the only ones who betrayed were the government who abandoned socialism and sold the soul of China to the capitalists. Condemned by the authorities, the general who had popular support in a considerable part of the province, well known as a man of the people who helped the poor and preached the end of inequality in China that increased after they abandoned communism, he managed to join an armed popular front that spread rapidly across China. Japan began to face resistance in occupied Korea and Siberia that launched a campaign to try to retake territories occupied by Japan that won the war, but during this time, Japan let the campaign against China aside and focused on eliminating the rebellious. Launching an Anti Capitalist reaction Then the Great Chinese Civil War started as a major rebellion, the general united a coalition against the government. However he initially received opposition from liberals and democratic groups of different regions that refused to join him as was expected, he was a hardline anti-capitalist and his anti-capitalist feeling increased after the government's new policies. This led to an internal conflict that had as major event the attack against Hong Kong, that had been controlled politically by the liberal parties to make opposition against the forces led by the general, Hong Kong fell since a lot of people inside it supported the general. The general had most of popular support since he was a man of the people who dedicated his entire life to helping them, most part of the peasants and working class were supporters of him. There the general began to define its political ideologies, he defended socialism, traditionalism, and nationalism, preaching against capitalism, monarchism, and fascism. His political ideology became known as heavenlism and heavenlism was a socialist worker and popular theory since it focused on the peasant and worker as the center of the society and the builder of Chinese civilization, the one who represented Chinese morality. According to him, China was no longer a "people's entity", he promised to bring real socialist glory to China. He saw capitalism as a bad thing at all, according to him capitalism was not simply an economic model but an evil social enemy, defining the liberal system as an anti peasant movement to benefit the parasitic classes, he saw no option but eradicates capitalism from China. It is debatable at which point Chang pushed for theoretical communism in Chinese history, since he was a Marxist Leninist and follower of Mao Zedong Thought, this was visible in the revolutionary elements in his theory. However, he never made clear that his objective would be a communist society in the future, rather he let people free to decide about it, following the tendency initiated by Deng Xiaoping. The People’s Swordball was a hardcore communist faction of the Heavenly Movement incline to the original Maoist tendency, they took care of most workers' organization issues. He received support from Russian Greater SFSRball also. Regarding other ethnic minority groups, Chang received support from Tibetans and Uyghurs in which he promised to give them autonomy and support. After uniting the opposition into the Heavenly Movement that was the entire opposition united in a political and military organization. He then led major campaigns against the corrupt government and after two years he was victorious. The first reforms Following the victory of the Heavenly Movement, Chang became the general secretary of the Heavenly Movement and leader of China, then the process was: Creation of a socialist republic inspired by the values of the Chinese socialist culture. A new modernization and industrialization must take place seeing that due to war and the Japanese invasion China became backward in this subject. Creation of a unique Chinese democratic model. Agrarian and rural reform, new worker laws and new economic reform. Autonomy for the Tibetans and Uyghurs, they can have their autonomous rule as long as they swear allegiance to the revolutionary council. After it, Ling began to apply hard socialism and the Heavenly Revolution started, this revolution was the way the council of the sages decided to consolidate heavenlism. This process started by retaking Chinese protagonist in the international scene, expelling foreign organizations and companies from the country by force and mass nationalizing the industry. It also later evolved into a new order in rural areas following modernization process and the full mechanization of some sectors, the reforms in the communes, creation of new artificial and test cities, beginning of the traditionalist rebirth in the whole country focused on reviving Chinese patriotic and socialist feeling also implementing Confucian led policies, plus improvements in the military and following a massive nationalist agenda. War against Mengjiang After defeating the former government. The former general and now leader of China had full support from the Chinese and also non-Chinese people. Some issues were not completed yet like the Uyghur province that was still in the paper since they still couldn’t take it. China was being rebuilt from the civil war, the economy began to barely work again, the cities structure was being rebuilt, but then in this situation a thing that made the sages really happy happened. Mengjiang and Japan went to war, and the war ended in stalemate but this event made both potential Ling enemies really weak. The Heavenly Movement had denounced Mengjiang many times as a feudal tumor enemy of the new Asian people's movement wave, there had been numerous clashes in the border between the two armies and the irredentist feeling inside China only grew. With the Mengjiang army weak after a defensive war against Japan, the Chinese army wen on to attack Mengjiang. Most Mongols actually didn’t see Ling with bad eyes, since Chang himself was supportive of Mongol culture and promised lots of things for Mongol leaders, Ling received the support from many Mongol groups. Then a man named Khadagh emerged as a popular leadership in Mongolia against the Mengjiang rule, he was a socialist and a patriot who was against the opening of Mongolia by the Mengjiang government. Khadagh and his army were however defeated when they tried to rebel in Inner Mongolia and fled to China were Chang received him. Chang then proposed the creation of a Greater Mongolia with support for Mongol nationalism and Pan Mongolism, according to him, Mongol and Chinese people are part of the same family and the population issue would be controlled as was of Khadagh interest. Khadagh then joined the Heavenly Movement and led a new army against Mengjiang. Greater Mongolia province was created under the leadership of Khadagh after annexing Tuva and parts of Buryatia from Japan occupation, Chang promised he would build a golden giant statue of Genghis Khan for Mongolia since the old one was destroyed during the war. After this heavenlism was introduced in Mongolia and became a major part of Mongol nationalism. Regarding Mongolia, the rule of Khadagh was considered as totalitarian and with a hard personality cult around his figure, he imposed hard social reforms and killed most landowners and former collaborationists of Mengjiang, plus expelling foreigners (including some Chinese) businessmen from his lands and starting taking under the control of the state most private companies. He also had clashes with the Buddhist clerics that had connections with the former Mengjiang rule. The revenge against Japan During the war against Mengjiang, most of the Chinese territory wasn’t affected by the war. After solving the problem with Mengjiang, the last problem that still remained was Japan. China was still rebuilding itself from the civil war. Japan had just finished the campaign of purging rebels in Korea, most part of Korea was destroyed during this rebellion. Japanese forces in mainland Asia were weak after lots of wars and rebellions, a huge Chinese rebellion against Japan in the north had happened some years ago that failed and ended up in many Chinese dying, but made Japanese forces weak. Still, with a big army, Ling decided to put everything it had in a war against Japan. The council of the sages declared war against Japan for invading Chinese and other people lands, swearing that Ling would remove Japan from mainland Asia. Chang also helped Korea that was under Japanese occupation in their fight against Japan. Koreans were inspired by him, they became heavenlists and founded a popular army. Later the United Koreaball emerged ane became one of Ling's best allies. Ling also backed militant groups against Japan in the Philippines and Vietnam. The process of rebuilding China from civil war was completed five years after it, also Mongolia and the reconstruction of Manchuria and Hebei that was occupied by Japan too. Golden phase Ling would increase its dominance when defeated the rebellious Turks in East Turkestan later called Nanjiang. There, a group of Islamist rebels organized themselves after the defeat of Mengjiang and Japan, making opposition to their Kazakh and Kyrgyz neighbors. Chang solved the Uyghur issue after crushing the rebels giving them a real province with autonomy under the leadership of Bahtiyar, an Uyghur revolutionary socialist and nationalist who helped Chang during his political journey. Chang was a pioneer in spreading Pan-Asianism, they didn’t defend the creation of a single country for all Asian people but rather a political organization that represents Asian people. So his great creation was FEAUball, a political organization for countries of the far east Asia. Ling had its own model of people's socialist democracy and throughout FEAU, this model was spread in all of the member countries. Ling also stated that all overseas Chinese living in FEAU member countries would have automatic citizenship of Ling China, so overseas Chinese can benefit from Ling government programs and contribute to the economy of both their country of residence and Ling, receiving many benefits. He also founded Ling Tringapore that is his son in Southeast Asia, the objective of Singapore was to prevent a war between Malay Federationball and Second Indonesian Republicball. During the late of his rule, Chang declared that he would be supporting socialism around all of the world independent of branch and defending freedom and independence for all oppressed people. This decision increased the power of the People’s Swordball in his government and made the social democrats weak and with a bad image. Ling China became the second most powerful socialist country in the world and the vice leader of the International Socialist Blocball. This led to what many described as the first "Neo Maoist" era of Ling. Initially, many sages had criticism of Mao and his historical legacy, not wanting to identify with him, but when the the People’s Swordball that mixed Maoism with new concepts and proposed cooperation with the traditional Confucian thoughts in order to strengthen socialism with Chinese characteristics became a strong base of support for Cheng, he defended many original Maoist ideas. Chang government that phase was characterized for anti-Americanism and support for world socialist movements, increasing the Neo Maoist emphasis. His support to communists in Oceania, Africa, Latin America, and India plus support to revolutionary socialist movements in Europe and Middle East together with his close alliance and friendship with Russian Greater SFSRball has made his government been classified as supporter of international terrorism by the West, that on the other hand supported groups that the Chinese classified as terrorists like the TIW, UIF and the Korean PDA. Chang also commanded interventions to save countries from Greater Indiaball that he considered a threat and a major enemy of a unified Asia in cooperation. China helped Great NepalRawr, Greater Sinhalaball and Bengali Isamajahball that were affiliated with FEAUball, then making agreements with India to prevent further clashes. Ling tried many times throughout history to improve its relations with Japan which were historically very complicated, Sino-Japanese relations were really damaged since the wars. However many Ling sages tried to approach Japanese Unionball, Ling always called for the rebirth of Japanese society and called for a heavenlist reform in Japan that according to Ling was plunged into a cradle of immoralities. In Japan however, the opinions about Ling were very divided, while some groups supported Ling for wanting a heavenlist Japan and saw Ling as a natural ally, many others saw Ling as a Chinese despot who wanted to have political control under Japan. During an uprising that took place in one of the Japanese prefectures with possible connections to Ling backed Japanese heavenly movement, relations were much more damaged. Ling has often invited Japan to join the FEAU as an attempt to pull Japan into heavenlism sphere, but Japan has always been very divided, and this conflict between heavenlists and liberals in Japan would have been much clearer in the course of history. After Chang death After Chang died a large mausoleum was built to him in the capital, his cult of personality continued being perpetuated through statues and government propaganda. However, the post-Chang years had many variants, it was characterized by the decrease of power by the communists of the People’s Swordball and an emergence of a potential revisionist group called the jiangists that didn't classify themselves as revisionists but rather reformists of a system that would supposedly be violating itself. Jiang claimed China did few to no one development after Chang times and that it needed to continue the glory of the Heavenly Revolution in a new era with some reforms. That however made the most conservative sects of the Heavenly Movement angry, because it included an open soft transition to a liberal democratic-inspired model keeping someway the Confucian philosophy plus the socialist welfare state part. Also, jiangists mostly despised Mao which made their relations with the communists inside the Heavenly Movement even worse. Jiang defended the idea of Ling leadership in the International Socialist Blocball as a transition process which led to much controversy. During these times many policies in Ling varied and new ones were approved or stayed for a short time, there was no definitive order in which side the council of the sages should officially support, and this led to one considerable decrease on the level of the authoritarianism of the sages. Ling fought a very violent 3-year war when on the Korean peninsula, his allies of United Korea were under attack by the Cheongug Dynastyball rebels, which was the first feudal movement to rise in the region. Everyone inside the Heavenly Movement even with the differences agreed that the Cheongug rebels were enemies and terrorists. In this war, Ling temporary aligned himself politically with Japanese Unionball that still had a government that opposed heavenlism Fall The fall of Ling began when New Soviet Unionball lost its Far East parts after many wars, Russia was a great ally of Ling because it prevented that rebellions and wars happened in the borders of the Turkic and Mongols provinces of Ling, nevertheless after their fall, all the people who hated Ling could once again attack it. After more than 100 years, Ling lost its dominion over the provinces of East Turkestan and parts of Greater Mongolia, it would create a huge domestic crisis. As a reaction to the fall of it, many protests started all over China in order to defend the legacy of communist China against a Western backed color revolution, more than 10 million people went to the streets all over China in one week in order to something been done and China don't collapse entirely into a huge civil war like the Soviet Union. A strike against the people's assembly was held by the People’s Swordball who offered to take the power in order to save the socialist motherland. Then, a man named Wong founded the anti-revisionist movements inside heavenlism, this movement was a hardcore socialist and patriotic one that claimed to defend the pure revolutionary legacy of Chang, it increased the participation of the People’s Swordball and other revolutionary groups. Wong seized the power during april of 2395, together with his militia he opened fire against a section at the assembly and killed the former general secretary of the Heavenly Movement for being a revisionist traitor. It was the birth of the Sun Chinaball, that was officially the remnants of Ling China and a continuation of it through a new view of the thought. Ideology *Heavenlism *Communism *National Communism *Marxism Leninism *Market Socialism (for a while) *Chinese Nationalism *Left Wing Nationalism *Left Wing Populism *Tridemism Factions: *Maoism *New Democracy *Dengism *Anti West *Anti Revisionism *Democratic Socialism *Social Democracy *Traditionalism Relations Friends United Koreaball: One of my best bros, together we made heavenlism strong! Fuck capitalism! Ling Tringapore: My son, we both ruled by the same great dynasty, make me proud son! Malay Federationball: I made him strong, he is an important and close ally, many members of the dynasty are working there politically and economically. New Vietnamball: My great Viet friend, proud of you! Greater Serbiaball - Good Slavic friend, he also hates Western capitalists like me maybe we can into remove terrorist kebab sometimes! Great People's Republic of the Philippinesball: One of my closest allies, I helped him purging those liberal pests getting rid of invaders and imperialist pigdogs now you are free together with the rest of Asia! Thai Siamball: He soon became one good ally, but he also has lots of problems with his neighbor, I did try to fix it but I don't know if I really succeed. Kouanchao Laoball: This guy is a good friend, unfortunately, faced civil war thanks to dirty burger fingers trying to avoid my political project, later I helped him grow and the results were positives. New Khmerball: Also a good friend but stop seeking for confusion with Thailand, remember we must live in peace. Second Indonesian Republicball: I helped him stabilizing, is one of my best friends and richest countries in the southeast, he knows I will always help him. Great NepalRawr: I saved him from Indian invasion and we became great friends, he likes my ideology. Khaing Burmaball: I do understand he has tons of problems but I helped him a lot, I'm really happy that the revolution I supported there seems to have succeeded in bring peace to his lands. Greater Lankaball: I saved him from India claws, he became a good ally since then. Bengali Isamajahball: I saved him from India just like I saved the others and solved his problems with Burma, now I want him to live in peace and prosper. New Islamic Iranball: He is a good friend. Even if he is Shia and most Muslims in my lands are Sunni I will defend him if some rat tries to do something against him. United Arab Republicball: I like this guy, he deserves everything he has for kicking zionist imperialist rats, we have close relations. Russian Greater SFSRball: Best friends and allies we cooperate in different areas and defend each other from the psycho capitalists. Belayevan Rusball: Son of Greater Russia, one of best friends as well, keep good work till your full union is completed. PR of the Caribbeanball: Best ally in Latin America. Neutral/Frenemies Greater Pakistanball: He is a friend in most part, but he hates my Bengali friend and has a damn problem with India, I understand you are more flexible in trying to solve it but pls stop hating the Bengali guy. Greater Indiaball: He learned the lesson and stopped invading my bros but he got mad and then didn't want to make peace with Pakistan, come one we can be good friends. Enemies NAUball: You are an imperialist capitalist pigdog and the origin of all evil in the world! I will never be one of your puppets, also don't you dare to influence Asia. Second British Empireball: Hong Kong isn't yours and will never stop crying you piece of imperialist scum, your old degenerate asslicker fans are not alive anymore you have no influence over me. Japanese Unionball: This guy is my enemy basically all the time. I knew he was lost so I tried to support the socialist revolution to happen in his lands but his government is capitalist garbage who is proud for doing genocide and attacking us in past, fuck off. There are some good guys there but unfortunately, they couldn't get the power, damn it! Cheongug Dynastyball: Stupid rebel of shit I want you to die in the fire of the diyu you trash!! Me and my Korean friends will destroy you rebel shit!! Timorball: What are you? Something? Lol. Provinces and Protectorates Provinces *'Hebeiball' - Capital is Beijing and is one of the most important provinces because holds the settle of the government. *'Hong Kongball' - Is a city-state and important financial center. It is home to many important people, though it used to have a lot of brainwashed retards by Western propaganda, but they were all purged with time. One of the greatest people’s palaces was built there during the revolution. *'Taiwanball' - Capital is Taipei. It is very developed, has some military basis as well. *'Liandaoball' - Another city-state that used to had no relevance at all since Hong Kong was richer, but turned into very relevant for being the resort city of all Asia. Used to have a lot of crimes though. *'Anhuiball' - Capital is Hefei. It is sort of a developed province, many important politicians are from there. *'Gansuball' - Capital is Langzhou. It is not really a rich province but is of cultural importance, it used to be small but after Qinghai was split and ceased to exist, the parts of the Chinese majority were added to this province. *'Henanball' - Capital is Zhengzhou. It is also a province with relevance for being considered the birthplace of the Chinese civilization and the cultural center of China. *'Sichuanball' - Capital is Chongqing. This province had a giant economic growth and was the example of the whole Ling. *'Yunnanball' - Capital is Kunming. It is a very diverse and cultural province, not really good in GDP, but is full of natural resources. *'Hainanball' - Capital is Haikou. Used to be a poor island province but was turned into a potential economic area. *'Guangxiball' - Capital is Nanning. Sometimes referred to as the Zhuang province, even though they are not the majority, Zhuang culture has influenced this province. *'Shandongball' - Capital is Qingdao. It is a really rich province, full of industries. *'Zhejiangball' - Capital is Shanghai. Another one of the most important provinces, Chang was born there. The province is also an economic power in the whole of China. It has many cultural monuments including one giant statue of master Chang. *'Ningxiaball' - Capital is Yinchuan. It is well known for being the heart of the Islamic community in China, the biggest mosque in China was built there by Chang. *'Manchuriaball'- Capital is Shenyang. It was actually created by Japan after they occupied it from Siberia, but later Ling incorporated after the war against Japan. *'Shanxiball' - Capital is Xi'an. Used to be two provinces, Shanxi and Shaanxi but they were united. *'Fujianball' - Capital is Fuzhou. It is a very important place in China, holds a lot of industries. *'Jiangxiball' - Capital is Nanchang. It is a very old province, not really rich but of cultural importance. It is one of the provinces where the revolution started. *'Hunanball' - Capital is Changsha. It is a rich province, also one of the military centers. *'Guizhouball' - Capital is Guiyang. It is one of the most diverse provinces of Ling, lots of different ethnic groups live there. *'Jiangsuball' - Capital is Nanjing. It is one of the most important provinces, probably the second or third one. *'Guangdongball' - Capital is Guangzhou. It is probably the most important province, is the richest one and also the most developed one. Holds lots of industries and technological poles. *'Hubeiball' - Capital is Wuhan. The economic hub of central China. Protectorates *'Greater Mongoliaball' - Capital is Ulaanbaatar. After the war against the Mengjiang monarchy, Ling proposed a mutual government of unity with the Mongols. Famous for the steppes and Mongol culture, Mongolia is divided into two main blocs, the Inner one that is mostly Chinese and is the economic center, while the Outer is mostly Mongol and still keeps some nomadic traditions. Kadagh the first Mongol leader worked to promote Chinese nationalism under the banner of Pan Mongolism, he also welcomed Chinese nationalists promoting pan-Asian national agenda as part of mingled Mongol-Chinese nationalism *'Nanjiangball' - Capital is Kashgar. It is the remnants of old Xinjiang when it was autonomous regions for Uyghurs even though it was mostly non-Uyghur. Ling divided it into Chinese areas to Gansu and Mongol ones to Mongolia after they kicked the invaders. Known as the Chinese version of Russian Chechnya, the Uyghur province was infamous around the world for the authoritarianism of the president of its leaders, symbols of unity between Chinese and Uyghur people. *'Tibetball' - Capital is Lhasa. It used to not be very developed but it prospered after the reforms Ling proposed there to make Tibet a modern nation. Famous for temples and mountains, Ling enjoys a good relationship with Tibetans, at least with the ones ruling it. Religion Chinese folk religion and irreligious Around 70% of the Ling population either follow traditional Chinese religious beliefs or are irreligious/convicted atheists. It’s difficult to determine the number of atheists seeing that many people who classify as irreligious also visit temples and follow some tradition of religious origin like ancestral worship or just Confucianism in its philosophical way. But over 60% don’t believe in a god. Most parts of the population independent of religious follow Confucian philosophy in some way, there is a major Confucian spiritual and philosophical organization in the country. Some groups that determine themselves as exclusive religious Confucians include the Confucian church and others. Taoism is also followed by at least 40% of these people in some way, be it philosophical or incorporating some folk religious elements. Around 10% of these people also follow or are members of some salvationist folk sect, these sects mix more than one religious traditions of China into one folk sect. These groups are represented by diverse organizations and recognized by the government in the folk sect. Buddhism Around 30% of the population declares to be Buddhist. Most people who follow Buddhism in Ling also usually incorporate it with some traditional Chinese religious beliefs, making this number probably much larger. Buddhism was mostly modernized and entered a new era in Ling times, it had a rebirth. There are many reformed and restored monasteries and temples around the country. The major Buddhist organization of the country unites the different sects under the leadership of a Chinese master plus Tibetan and Mongol lamas. Most Buddhists in the country (around 95%) adhere to the traditional Chinese Buddhist sect, which is of Mahayana school. The other 5% follow the Vajrayana school, this includes Tibetans and Mongols following the Tibetan branch of it. Christianity Around 3% of the people identify with some Christian branches. There are two Christian major organizations in the country, one Protestant and a Catholic one. During Ling rule, Christianity in China entered into an era of independence deepening into Chinese identity, this was followed by a decree that ordered all churches to be built in Chinese architecture instead of Western ones. Some Christians occupied high ranked offices in the government. Also, Christians pastors and priests like other religious leaders had representatives in the council of the sages. Protestantism is by a small difference more practiced than Catholicism. Just like Buddhists, Chinese Christians also follow traditional philosophy plus Christian values and practice some folk rituals like ancestral worship. Islam Islam is followed by around 1,5% of the population. The Sunni branch is the most followed one, sometimes with Sufi elements. Part of these Muslims are members of the Chinese Hui ethnic group, in which some members occupied high ranked offices in the military and government. Huis are deeply rooted in Chinese nationalism, so the government gave them full control over Islam in China. Hui also follow Confucian and other Chinese philosophy together with Islam. The Hui military officers became known for persecuting members of Salafists and other sects that were against the government. Uyghurs are the other group of the country that follows Islam. Among them, Islam is usually very secular too, as it is guaranteed by the authoritarian pro-Beijing Uyghur government. Public holidays National ones *New Year *Chinese New Year *Qingming Festival *Labour Day *National Day *Anniversary of the Heavenly Revolution *Dragon Boat Festival *Confucius Birthday *Mid-Autumn Festival *Establishment of the People's Republic of China Regional and special ones *Chung Yeung Festival *Dongzhi Festival *Lantern Festival *Buddha's Birthday *Eid al-Adha (Muslims and their provinces) *Eid al-Fitr (Muslims and their provinces) *Mawlid (Muslims and their provinces) *Christmas (Christians) *Birthday of Genghis Khan (Mongolia) *Naadam (Mongolia) Gallery Ling map.png|Map of the Great Ling Ling flag.png|Flag of Ling Category:Asia Category:Chinaball Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Japanese Category:Mongoliaball Category:Mongol Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Mongol-speaking Category:Eastern Asia Category:Central Asia Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Russian-speaking Category:Tibetan-speaking Category:Uyghur-speaking Category:Tibetball Category:Taiwanball Category:FEAU Category:Radical Category:Violent Category:Nuke wishing Category:Nukes Category:No mercy Category:Hard to invade Category:Hard to destroy Category:Stronk Category:Big Category:Bombs to neighbours Category:Smart Category:Nationalist Category:Dragon Category:Buddhist Category:Manchu-speaking Category:Kingdom Category:Taoism Category:Good Economy Category:Stronk Military Category:Can into space Category:Can into video games Category:Good Cuisine Category:Tea Lovers Category:Catholic Category:Shenism Category:Confucianism Category:Protestant Category:Orthodox Category:Islam Category:Tengriism Category:Shamanism Category:Animism Category:Heavenlist Category:Socialist Category:Secular Category:Communist Category:Pro-Communist Category:Mao lovers